


Attendi con me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dolce attesa [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer non riesce ad accettare la sua delicata situazione.Scritto per il compleanno di Frida Rush.Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandomDragon Ball; M/M; mpreg.Prompt: Age difference
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Dolce attesa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497041





	Attendi con me

Attendi con me

Vegeta era seduto sul letto, aiuto Freezer a poggiarsi sulle sue gambe.

“Non lo voglio” ringhiò il changelling, serrando gli occhi.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, posandogli un bacio sul collo.

“Mi sento così mostruoso e deforme” ruggì Freezer, con gli occhi iniettati di sangue.

Vegeta gli sussurrò: “Questa volta non sarà come le altre volte. Non sarà frutto di violenza, è solo nostro”. Ne cercò lo sguardo e lo vide digrignare i denti.

“Provo repulsione per questa cosa dentro di me. Si muove, mi tocca, mi sembra un’orrida malattia che si diffonde orribilmente” sibilò Freezer.

Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi, intristendosi.

“Non sei deforme e non sei mostruoso. Anzi, non sei mai stato più bello”. Gli accarezzò le labbra scure delicatamente con il pollice. “Come quella creatura non è una malattia. Non posso neanche immaginare come ci si senta ad essere in calore. O cosa voglia dire per un uomo rimanere incinto. Probabilmente anche io troverei tutto questo ripugnante.

Però quella è la nostra creatura. L’abbiamo fatta noi e per me rappresenta l’essermi occupato di te e aver fatto l’amore perché ti volevo”.

Freezer gli avvolse la coda intorno al collo.

“Potrei ucciderti per avermi ridotto in queste condizioni” lo minacciò.

< Non è vero! Non vorrei mai!

Lui è stato il primo ad occuparsi di me. Il primo ad accettarmi completamente. Ho conosciuto solo odio e disprezzo. Sono stato costretto a generare la prole malata di mio fratello e a vederla morire.

Lui è stato il primo a rendere dolce il calore. Voglio che si continui ad occupare di me.

Ha accettato finalmente di lasciare la sua nuova vita solo per creare qualcosa di ancora diverso con me. Nonostante io sia l’assassino della sua razza, a prescindere da quello che ho fatto per tutta la vita.

Io non so come abbia fatto a perdonarmi e ad amarmi.

Io stesso non capivo la forza del perdono. Per me era più comprensibile la Sindrome di Stoccolma, o l’obbedienza prodotta dal terrore, che questa. È stato quasi come essere investito da un’energia spirituale mai vista che mi ha cambiato > pensò. Gemette di dolore avvertendo qualcosa scalciare nel suo ventre.

“Potresti farlo, non ti direi di no. In fondo mi hai già ucciso e sono qui lo stesso.

Ti chiedo solo di rimandare a dopo che avrai partorito. Non voglio lasciarti solo adesso.

Inoltre desidero vedere almeno un’unica volta la creatura che porti in grembo, che sigilla la nostra unione” lo pregò Vegeta.

Freezer sciolse la coda che gli teneva intorno al collo, boccheggiando.

“Sei troppo smielato” borbottò.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Finché non starai bene ti dimostrerò che so essere peggio di così” scherzò.

< Quando Bulma è morta ho pensato che la mia vita fosse finita. Quando ho capito quello che mi aveva sempre legato al mio vecchio padrone, amante, tutto, ho creduto che i miei figli mi avrebbero ripudiato.

Invece non so se è più eccitata Bra di poter essere la signora di questa fetta di universo, o Trunks di poter finalmente viaggiare libero tra le stelle > pensò.

Freezer gli domandò: “Quando sei cresciuto così tanto, scimmietta? Quando sei diventato così saggio?

Un tempo era il contrario. Per la nostra differenza di età ero io quello maturo che ti guidava”.

Vegeta gli posò un bacio delicato sulla calotta, mentre lo cullava a sé.

Freezer sentiva un forte stimolo al vomito.

“Ho avuto un buon maestro” rispose Vegeta.


End file.
